Game of Thrones: Wild Princess
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When she learns she is to marry Rickon Stark, Lyanna Mormont is initially dismayed, especially when finding out her hero, Arya Stark does not match up to all the stories she has heard about her. But as the truth comes out, and as she learns more, Lyanna begins to see that maybe, things won't be so bad after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Wild Princess**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Decided to try out a new pairing for this one. Also a brief note to cover, in this, no Red Wedding occurred, but Arya still went through her Assassin training and such, Bran, Rickon and their companions did not go beyond the Wall, but sheltered at it until Robb was able to return and drive out the Ironborn and destroy the Boltons. Sansa was able to escape back home, thanks to help from Brienne and Pod. Think that covers everything.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It seemed to be the start of yet another day on Bear Island. The rest of her family already preparing for their day, Lyanna Mormont knew she would have to join them. Lyanna always took pride in her family, especially her sisters and mother.

They like herself were true Northerners and were not like many of the other women in the land. However, one thing that did stand out as different between the two was that Lyanna's sisters and mother seemed to have a different view than she did.

She valued her independence and even accepted the responsibilities that came with it; none of her sister's were married, although Alysanne had been, which was how she had ended up with her two children.

' _They don't seem to appreciate the risk to their independence that marriage would cost them...Lyra and Jorelle are all excited at the thought of getting married.'_ Lyanna thought to herself, shaking her head. _'Dacey claims she's just been unlucky, but would accept if she had the chance, Alysanne is willing to marry again if possible...Urgh...'_

She rolled her eyes, unable to believe her sister's would be willing to become some Lord's wife, to lose that which made them true Northerners, true Mormonts. It was definitely not something she would enjoy.

Life however was full of cruel ironies it seemed, as she learned that very morning, as she went down to join her family in the Great Hall.

They were all there already, breaking their fast, she smiled as she went to join them.

"Morning." She greeted as she took her seat.

Her sisters all smiled at her, greeting her warmly.

"Good morning Lyanna." Her mother greeted her. "Glad you could join us."

Lyanna suppressed a smirk at her mother's sardonic reference to the fact she was much later in getting to the hall than they had been.

Instead she decided to try and find out. "Has anything happened lately?"

She always enjoyed hearing more about how things stood outside their lands, especially as it gave her more knowledge of things she'd otherwise not know. Of course after breakfast she'd probably go and work on her archery before really taking what she had learned into full consideration.

Her mother's response was not one she expected. "Yes actually, we've received a raven from Winterfell."

That perked her up at once, Winterfell was the home of their liege lords, the Starks.

"Oh?"

"Yes; they have...decided to strengthen ties with us." Her mother explained. "King Robb, it seems, seeks to create the same kind of alliance with our House as the new one forged with House Reed."

Lyanna bit her lip at that, curious, House Reed had already been one of the most loyal Noble Houses to the Starks, but that bond became even stronger when the daughter of Lord Howland Reed married King Robb's younger brother, at least from what she had heard.

Lyanna pondered this carefully, piecing it all together easily.

"So, he seeks a marriage alliance, who…?" She began, but stopped, seeing them all looking at her. "No...No."

Her mother shook her head. "That's what was asked of us Lyanna."

"You can't mean, I already said..." She bust out.

"I know what you said, but duty is duty Lyanna." Maege cut her off. "The arrangements are for you to marry King Robb's youngest brother...You are to begin preparations, for you leave for Winterfell, tomorrow."

Lyanna shook her head, glaring, feeling betrayed. After everything, despite all her efforts, she was being married off, her valued independence put at risk, expected to be some young Prince's wife.

She was to leave her home, her sisters, her family, to go to Winterfell; to meet Prince Rickon, King Robb and his family. It was then she remembered and realized that, even if it was going to be as bad as she feared, there would at least be one bright spot.

Later, while in her chambers packing up, her sisters helping her, Dacey began to speak.

"I know you're not happy about this Lyanna, but it could end up being good for you, you might be able to, make something good out of this."

Lyanna rolled her eyes. "I'll be sacrificing everything I represent, just to be married to Prince Rickon. The only good thing is I'll finally get to meet Princess Arya."

Her sisters all shared a look at that, knowing right away what Lyanna was thinking.

The Wild Wolf of the North, the Warrior Princess, Arya Stark; Lyanna's hero ever since hearing about her. Arya Stark was the antithesis of what was expected of noble women, especially in her position.

She hated anything ladylike, sewing, dressed, anything like that, she was said to wear masculine clothing, even carry weapons and was expertly trained in them. There was more, but she pretty much summed up Lyanna's ideal view of what a Northern woman should be.

"Lyanna…" Jorelle began.

She smirked. "Don't worry, it'll happen, I'll just make the most of it, at least I'll see how things should be, when I meet Princess Arya."

"You shouldn't believe everything you see or here." Dacey warned her. "Who knows what's true and what's not."

Alysanne nodded. "Yes, after all, I thought you'd heard...Princess Arya is married too."

Lyanna scoffed at that however, she never believed Arya Stark would allow herself to be tamed. But all matters such as that were put aside to focus on Lyanna getting ready, for soon the day would come. She was due to leave her home, due to head for Winterfell; ready to meet the Starks.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, regarding Lyanna, I tend to view her as one who would despise the thought of marriage on the grounds that she feels it would ruin her identity, ruin who she is, force her to no longer be herself, perhaps even more so than Arya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Wild Princess**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :)  
celticank: Thanks; here you go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, well, things happen.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Lyanna braced herself, already nervous, as she approached Winterfell. This was her now about to meet her betrothed, her soon to be good-family. She was determined to make it clear from the start she would not be tied down in any way.

As such, the carriage being used was simply for transporting her belongings, she rode alongside it, on her own horse, while her escort was made up of Bear Island soldiers who acted more like a group of friends, than an actual escort. At least twice, bored of their slow pace, she had engaged in an impromptu horse race, with them eagerly joining in.

But now it was time, she was about to enter Winterfell and meet the Starks.

' _This will be it, my last taste of freedom most likely...'_ She thought to herself. _'But, Princess Arya will be there, she might help, I'm sure of it…'_

Holding on to that hope, she rode through the gates, ready to meet them. Sure enough she spotted the Starks all gathered, waiting for her. She quickly dismounted and approached them, bowing to King Robb.

"Your Grace..."

He smiled and replied. "Lady Lyanna, welcome to Winterfell."

She kept a straight face as she replied. "I am honoured."

It wasn't a complete lie; but she felt it would have been a truer sentence had she not been here to be sold out.

Still she remained composed determined to make the most of it as she looked around, noting the rest of the family; their shared physical traits of auburn hair and blue eyes making some of the others stand out more.

The first being the woman standing by King Robb's side; not only were her eyes and hair dark, her skin was darker too.

"My wife, Talisa." Robb said, seeing where Lyanna was looking.

Talisa smiled. "Welcome, my Lady."

Lyanna quickly bowed again. "Your Grace."

So, this was the Queen of the North, another person Lyanna had heard about. Seeing her curiosity, Robb indulged her by introducing the other members of his family present.

"My mother, Catelyn and my sister, Sansa." He introduced two women who, Lyanna noted, only differed in age when it came to their appearances.

"Welcome to our home." Catelyn greeted her warmly.

Sansa greeted her too, a strange, almost amused, look in her eye as she took in Lyanna's appearance.

"Thank you, it's...it's a pleasure." She replied, feeling a little uneasy by Princess Sansa's amusement.

Nevertheless, she wasn't too surprised; so far, everybody she was seeing was matching up to the things she had heard about them.

Robb continued, introducing the next person. "My brother, Bran and his wife, Meera."

Prince Bran greeted her with kindness, seated in his wheeled chair, with his wife by his side, a hand on her shoulder.

' _They all look so happy...'_ She reflected. _'But then, that's...how can they, I mean...Meera Reed?'_

Before she could think further about that they heard footsteps approaching and turned.

The young woman approaching had to be the one Lyanna had been hoping to see. She certainly matched the description; being somewhat short, slender, with shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes, looking every inch a Stark.

Her clothing was almost identical to King Robb and Prince Bran's and a thin bladed sword was secured to her belt, along with what looked like a dagger too.

Yet confusing to Lyanna was the person just behind her, a tall young man, around King Robb's age, with shaggy black hair, blue eyes and a muscular build; also strange to her was he too wore Stark leathers.

Yet she was sure she'd never heard of him before.

"Better late than never." Robb remarked with a grin, prompting the girl to roll her eyes at him. "Lady Lyanna, may I also introduce my youngest sister, Princess Arya."

Lyanna grinned as she greeted the young woman, the very person she hoped to see. "It is a pleasure to see you, Princess."

"Likewise, and don't call me Princess." Arya replied; making everyone laugh.

Lyanna smiled; it was just as she heard. But the man standing by Arya still confused her. Who was he, and why was he standing so close to her. She soon got her answer and all her hopes came crashing down.

"And this is Arya's husband, Ser Gendry."

Lyanna barely registered the man's title, or anything else; her eyes widened as she felt as if she had just been punched.

' _Married, Gods, that's, that can't be, how can she be...she was, she's supposed to be...'_ Her thoughts raced as she tried to process it all. _'She's ruined herself, everything she stood for...she let herself be tamed.'_

She just barely heard King Robb speaking again and quickly tried to focus.

Robb was gesturing to the final family member, who was shifting restlessly on his feet the whole time.

"Finally, my youngest brother, Rickon." He was saying. "I believe the two of you..."

Rickon merely nodded, while Lyanna replied. "Yes, my betrothed."

She caught sight of the flicker of his expression. She also noted how different he seemed from his brothers, not quite so clean cut, in fact seeming a little wild.

' _He feels restless about this too it seems, perhaps he fears for his own independence too...'_ She wondered. _'Oh, but that's silly; it's not like he needs to worry about anything; he can stay this way. I'm the one who needs to be tamed...like Princess Arya allowed herself to be.'_

She couldn't help but feel disappointed; that the woman who had been her hero for so long, turned out to be, just another married woman, who cast aside her identity, to lock herself for life with another.

She expected a warrior, not someone who simply carried swords and likely played at sword-craft. Now she was stuck however, with no idea what to do.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Wild Princess**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; true, very true. Well, we can only wait and see what happens, as for what you said about Arya there, that's kinda what I was going for in Lyanna's views :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like her :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, imagine it for her, seeing her rebel hero has settled down and married.  
celticank: Thanks, well, that will come, eventually, no, otherwise he would have been there when the family greeted her, he's at the Wall remember.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Lyanna sighed as she stepped outside the castle of Winterfell, into the courtyard. She had been here for a week now, and her mood had not improved.

' _Everywhere I look, there's signs of the upcoming wedding...Too many reminders.'_ She thought to herself. _'As if that wasn't the only disappointment.'_

Throughout her time at Winterfell; she had been left to nurse her shattered hopes, regarding Princess Arya. She still couldn't believe that the woman she had looked up to for so long, sacrificed everything about herself to marry. What was more, from the few times they had seen each other, Lyanna wasn't sure what drew Princess Arya to her husband.

Even Lyanna couldn't deny Ser Gendry was good-looking, clearly strong and he treated her, whenever they talked, with politeness.

Lyanna shook her head. _'But those aren't reasons to simply give up your freedom for marriage...What could it be...I don't understand how he could still be so polite to me, after...'_

She couldn't deny she hadn't been too polite to him. She always spoke as little as possible to him; she knew she was being childish that way and was actually ashamed to admit to herself she was blaming him for taming the Wild Wolf of the North.

All the same, Arya herself didn't do much to help Lyanna's opinion. All the legends she's heard about Arya seemed to be truly exaggerated now, the Arya she saw did not match up to any of them.

Perhaps the worst she'd ever seen Arya had been when she spotted her with her husband; sitting watching each other, smiling slightly, totally oblivious to everyone else in the room. It was so sweet it was almost sickening.

Still, hoping to find some way to distract herself from these thoughts, Lyanna finally gave in to her urges and began making her way to the sparring area. As she approached she could hear the sounds of fighting within; she quickened her pace slightly.

' _Maybe I can still get a good view.'_ She thought hopefully.

She hurried to reach the sparring ring but when she did she stopped dead. Eyes wide in amazement, for there, in the ring, being cheered on by practically everybody watching, was Princess Arya. She was standing, side on, her sword drawn, facing down her _two_ opponents.

Lyanna almost gasped when she saw Ser Gendry was one of them, the other was in fact King Robb himself.

She couldn't believe it. _'What, no, this isn't...it can't be, she...'_

But it turned out it was real and Arya was serious, for at that moment, both young men advanced, their weapons ready. Arya however smirked and swiftly dodged her brother's attempt to attack her while using her blade to deflect her husband's. With practised ease she slid past two more attacks, launching a few of her own which were parried or, had she actually struck, would have been lethal blows.

Leaping back from King Robb's attempted attack, she deflected Ser Gendry's only for him to follow up with another attack which knocked Princess Arya's blade from her hands.

Lyanna shook her head. _'I thought for a moment, urgh, she was just playing around, it...'_

Her thoughts stopped short when, instead of ending the fight; Princess Arya suddenly drew another weapon, a dagger and lashed out, forcing Ser Gendry to back off. Immediately King Robb tried to charge in, but something happened, Lyanna wasn't sure what. Princess Arya seemed to move faster than she could follow, before Lyanna knew it, she had got under King Robb's guard and the dagger was poised, just short of a lethal blow, his sword nowhere close to her.

Then, smirking; Princess Arya suddenly rolled out of the way, and when she stood again, she had her original sword back, now wielding two weapons. Lyanna watched amazed as she then charged in, ready to face them again.

The fight that followed was furious and fast; with Princess Arya either deflecting or dodging the blows coming her way. Finally when it stopped; Lyanna couldn't believe what she was seeing. Princess Arya stood, breathing heavily, but still smiling, both her dagger and sword pointed directly at King Robb and Ser Gendry's throats.

"Win." Was the only word she said.

Then all three of them started laughing, lowering their weapons as those gathered around the ring applauded.

' _Gods, how, that wasn't...I.'_ Lyanna's thoughts came out in a confused jumble.

"Quite the show, wasn't it, Lady Lyanna?"

She started and turned to see Catelyn Stark standing next to her.

"Oh, um, I..."

"I see Arya won again." The older woman remarked.

"Again?" Lyanna echoed. "She, she's fought before...but, this..."

Cat observed the Mormont girl closely, she could see the girl's inner conflict, had seen it for some time now.

"What troubles you, you've been...out of sorts ever since you arrived?"

Lyanna pondered for a moment, before finally admitting. "I just...I don't know what to make of her."

"Her?"

"Princess Arya. Everything I've heard about her, I just, can't believe it's true, after seeing her, like that...married and..." Lyanna replied. "She's supposed to be the Wild Wolf of the North, the Warrior Princess."

Cat smiled at that. "What do you call that she was doing then?"

"But, she's married, she's...she's tamed..."

This time Cat really did laugh, shocking Lyanna.

"I assure you." The woman said in amusement. "Arya is anything but tame. She is herself; she is married because she wants to be, Gendry is a...special case...Not many baseborn blacksmiths become knights and marry Warrior Princesses after all."

"He's...I thought that was…?" Lyanna stammered.

She had heard the rumours about Princess Arya being in love with a baseborn blacksmith but dismissed them as false. That sort of thing couldn't be true of a Warrior, of a Wild Wolf, but now...now everything seemed to be turned on it's head.

She watched as Arya and Gendry left the sparring ring together, heading for the forge and she bit her lip. Now she wasn't just upset at Arya not living up to the legends about her, she was confused.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Wild Princess**

Chapter 4 of Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
jean d'arc: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
celticank: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them too :)  
XBolt51: Thanks, glad you enjoyed those moments; well, the whole thing is remember, Lyanna's views mean she's trying to avoid Rickon, the whole point is her overcoming that to finally see Rickon, really see him :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Lyanna shifted awkwardly in her seat as she sat with the Starks during their evening meal. She was seated next to Rickon.

' _We haven't, really spoke but then...'_ She thought before shaking her head. _'He's the one they're trying to bind me to, for life; to make me...stifle who I am, just like Princess Arya.'_

She glanced at the young woman now, seated next to her husband, talking happily to him while they ate. Shaking her head Lyanna considered the other members of the family, as well as her shock at what was revealed to that morning.

She was still having trouble processing it. _'That man, Ser Gendry, he's a bastard...yet married to Princess Arya, thanks to his knighthood; he...Gods, this is crazy. Yet strangely fitting in a way...'_

She couldn't deny; if she was to accept the thought that Arya Stark would allow herself to get married, she supposed someone like Gendry would be the person she would go for. Someone 'beneath her' as yet another show of how 'improper' she was.

Shaking her head she tried to bring her focus back to Rickon, he was the one she needed to be talking to after all. But Rickon seemed distracted, she soon learned why when she followed his gaze. He and the rest of the family were looking at Prince Bran and his wife.

"Meera and I have an announcement to make." He was saying.

Meera smiled and nodded. "The Maester confirmed it this morning, I am with child."

There was an immediate effect, it was clear they were all delighted, offering congratulations.

Lyanna bit her lip. _'They are acting this way, over a child...Gods and that's, Princess Meera, Meera Reed, another woman I heard about, yet turned out to be so unlike the stories I heard. But then again, I can understand why they are excited.'_

After all they'd been through, the losses and fears they suffered, she understood why the Starks would be happy to welcome a new member of the family.

* * *

It was late at night, Lyanna knew she was supposed to be in her chambers, sleeping, but she was restless. That was how she found herself in the library of all places. But she wasn't reading any of the books, she stood by the window, looking down at the sparring yard, recalling what she had seen that morning.

"Lyanna."

She turned, startled, almost as if her thoughts had summoned her, there was Arya standing there, observing her carefully.

"Oh, Arya, I..." She stammered, taken aback.

Walking up next to her, Arya spoke, her voice betrayed no emotion. "I heard from Sansa and my mother that you've...got some problems regarding me. Disappointments they said?"

Lyanna flinched. "I...I only just; I heard stories about you..."

"I can imagine which ones." Arya replied casually.

Lyanna sighed. "Then I saw you, and...Ser Gendry, I just...I felt like it wasn't possible; how could the Warrior Princess, the Wild Wolf of the North be married and happy about it."

"You thought I couldn't be a warrior, couldn't be that hero you made me out to be." Arya replied with a short laugh. "Well, you saw me this morning, fighting Gendry and Robb, what do you think now?"

"I...I don't know what to think?" She admitted, bowing her head.

There was a pause; Arya seemed distant, her eyes unfocused.

Arya finally seemed to recover, sighing, as she turned to face Lyanna again.

"I can tell you something about those 'legends' you've heard about me." She said seriously; surprisingly Lyanna. "They're all shit."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm not a hero." Arya spat, looking disgruntled. "I fought in a war, that's it...But I was much worse...Do you know there was a long period of time, where killing was all I thought about. Was all I really did..."

Lyanna faltered and tried to speak. "You, you can't, this isn't, you didn't..."

Arya laughed mirthlessly. "Oh I did, I murdered people; I tried to learn how to murder them better, then I got away from that, but the blood lust didn't go away...I still wanted to kill people...Until Gendry re-entered my life."

Her expression softened at that and she smiled.

"He saved me from myself, reminded me of who I really was. It's thanks to him, I was able to remember just who Arya Stark was, who she is...I owe him that; what's more, he understand me, like no one else...I am me when I'm around him." She explained.

"You see; being married to him, just fits me, us...It's bound me for life, to the one person, with whom I am myself."

Lyanna, her mind still reeling at these revelations couldn't help but ask. "Princess Meera, Queen Talisa...Are they…?"

"They're the same, they're with the one person who makes them...complete, that doesn't mean Meera and I can't be warriors." Arya explained. "If anything, it makes us better warriors; thanks to Gendry, I now ensure, if I do have to kill someone, I at least make sure they deserve it, or give them as honourable a death as possible."

Lyanna couldn't help but wonder now; if she had been wrong this whole time.

* * *

Lying in her bed some time later, Lyanna couldn't help but continue to wonder. Arya's words played over in her mind, the mask was cast away, the legends and stories cast aside. She had heard it from Arya's own mouth, the truth about the Wild Wolf of the North. Yet, while absolutely crushing everything those stories stood for; in Lyanna's eyes, it made her more human, more approachable and, Lyanna actually found the truth to be far better than stories.

Her mind automatically turned to it's more pressing issue now. _'Rickon, we're to be married...after what I've seen, maybe we could...Ugh, but things aren't, perfect there...I should talk to him, maybe, try and do something.'_

With that thought still firmly in her mind, she finally drifted off to sleep; one day closer to the wedding.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Wild Princess**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, experience, especially dark experience, will do that to you.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Lyanna was confused; it was the day after that surprise meeting with Arya, where she had revealed the startling truth about herself. Lyanna had felt as if she had reached some sort of realization during that talk. So it was that this morning, she was preparing to go and find Rickon and try to finally do what she should have been doing when she first arrived, getting to know him.

' _If he truly is the right fit for me...Then who knows, maybe I still could be myself when we marry.'_ She had been thinking. _'Perhaps we could be happy, be together and be ourselves, like Arya and Gendry, Bran and Meera...King Robb and Talisa...'_

She also recalled everything she had heard about Catelyn and her husband, the late Eddard Stark; their marriage had been happy. Not only that, she now realized, the one thing all those marriages had in common, those involved had worked at them, built things from the ground up and made them the strong unions they were today.

But before she could even think of trying to see if she could be that lucky, she had been surprised. Now she was wondering what was going on as she made her way to Winterfell's great hall, where she had been summoned.

' _What could have happened?'_ She wondered, perplexed. _'It was, sudden, the guard who told me doesn't know either, he just said King Robb wished to see me...But couldn't say why?'_

A few doubts began to gnaw at her, but she pushed them away, all she could do was see what was going on, then she'd worry about it.

Entering the great hall she noted that the only people present at the moment, apart from herself, was King Robb and Queen Talisa. Her curiosity and concerns rising, she approached them.

Bowing she spoke. "You sent for me, Your Grace."

King Robb looked troubled and his voice reflected it. "Yes, Lady Lyanna, I...Is everything alright?"

She paused, a little uncertain. "I...Alright, Your Grace?"

"We've...received a letter from Bear Island, expressing concern. Apparently word has reached them of...rumours that you and Rickon are not getting along." He explained. "They are worried and are looking for reassurance."

Lyanna bit her lip. "Ah, I see. Truthfully, Your Grace, I have been avoiding Rickon; I was...unhappy at the thought of marriage. But, having, what I've seen here..."

Robb smiled and nodded encouragingly.

Talisa also smiled and added. "It's alright, speak your mind."

"I was wrong, in my views and, actually just today, I wanted to try and fix that. I was going to seek Rickon out and talk to him."

They both smiled and Robb replied.

"I see, I am glad to hear that things seems to be getting better, even if there were problems." He admitted. "We still need to reassure your family however."

Lyanna nodded. "I'll think of something, Your Grace, but they need not worry.

She was hopeful at least that that would be the case. Satisfied with her answers Robb and Talisa allowed her to go and she left, now even more determined to find Rickon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sansa fought to stay composed, despite the usual sensations that filled her as she walked through the crypts of Winterfell.

' _I haven't been down here in a while.'_ She reflected. _'But, I have to pay my respects to Father...I shouldn't have waited so long, that's what's making it harder.'_

Even as she thought that she stopped; for she soon saw she wasn't alone down here. Seeing her, Arya gently gestured for her to be quiet. Sansa nodded and moved to stand next to her sister, the two of them respectfully silent as their mother knelt before their father's crypt. They waited until finally, Catelyn stood. She started a little when she saw Sansa but otherwise remained composed.

"Sansa, I, sorry I didn't hear you..."

Sansa nodded. "I tried not to disturb you mother, so, you came down here to see Father too?"

"I came to make sure mother wasn't alone, but, yes." Arya confirmed.

Catelyn smiled softly and the three of them embraced. They knew everybody grieved in different ways, but it was at times like this that they knew the importance of sticking together. Despite their differing personalities, the Stark women always sought solace with each other, in times of need, especially for their shared pain.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Wild Princess**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you liked their little moment :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
celticank: Thanks and I've already answered this question, asking again will not change the answer.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Lyanna's search for Rickon brought her to the Godswood, where she found him by the Heart Tree. Hearing her approach he looked up and started, surprised to see her.

"Lady Lyanna?"

She shook her head, smiling lightly. "Just Lyanna, please."

He smiled a little hearing that and replied. "Well, in that case, don't call me Prince."

He actually shuddered at the title and Lyanna almost laughed. She walked closer until she was next to him and sat down.

"I...I was hoping we could talk."

"You've been at Winterfell for some time..." He replied, incredulous. "Yet _now_ you want to talk?"

She nodded. "I know, I'm sorry about that; I just...I don't know how to explain it."

Rickon shrugged. "Try, maybe it'll get easier as you say it?"

"Alright then, um...well, it's just. I've always held on to the idea of being strong, independent...I had such an idealized view of how a Northern woman, such as myself, should be. I even, idolized your sister, thinking she was the epitome of what I viewed a Northern woman to be."

Rickon smirked a little at that. "Then you were betrothed to me and felt...betrayed when you saw Arya was married, right?"

Lyanna sighed. "Yes, that and...I felt that, being married would stifle who I was, that I wouldn't be allowed to be myself."

Rickon turned to look at her seriously.

He looked unsure if he should actually reach towards her, in the end he didn't, instead he simply spoke.

"I wouldn't have done that to you, I never would have..."

Lyanna sighed. "I didn't know that at the time; I was resigned to my fate, facing disappointment after disappointment...Until last night, Arya and I spoke, she told me the truth about herself."

Rickon hissed at that, she nodded; he knew of course what Arya had been through, clearly the whole family did.

' _Were they scared of her, during that time?'_ She wondered, before continuing. "Then I thought, really thought about everything I saw, the people here that are married...your family; I saw I was wrong."

Rickon grinned a little. "I see...so..."

"So now I want to talk, we...have a lot of catching up to do." She remarked. "We need to get to know each other after all; before the wedding."

Rickon nodded and both of them smiled as they got ready to share their stories. As they did so, Lyanna allowed herself to hope; she had seen that marriages could work and that just because she was married didn't mean she'd stop being herself.

Her soon to be good family were all proof of that. Rickon had also remarked how he wouldn't have stopped her and she could tell from the way he reacted that he was genuine.

Rickon meanwhile was relieved, he had been stuck thinking for so long how to approach Lyanna, and bridge the gap between them, when they were supposed to be married before long. Yet she had come to seek him out of her own accord and her confession, while surprising, helped him understand.

Now they began talking, this time looking to get to know each other better.

* * *

Lyanna smiled as she thought back on her talk with Rickon; it had been longer than she expected, but still rather enjoyable. She was also surprised at the things they admitted to each other; at the similarities between them; the last child of five; both of them had a wild side and that was just two of their common points.

While thinking of that she prepared herself; still a little surprised she had agreed to this. But then again, she had heard much spoken about Winterfell's hot springs, so she was actually eager to try them herself.

That was why she had agreed to join Queen Talisa, Catelyn, Sansa, Arya and Meera during a trip there.

"Trust me, Lyanna." Sansa was saying. "You'll probably be a little shocked at first; but this will be enjoyable...and good for you."

Lyanna grinned. "I can hardly wait."

Meera however bit her lip, seemingly uneasy. "Are you sure I should be, I mean..."

She looked down at the swell of her belly, her pregnancy advancing, but Catelyn nodded reassuringly.

"It's fine Meera, in fact, I believe you will really benefit from this." She said. "These hot springs helped provide me with some much needed relief throughout all the pregnancies I had here at Winterfell."

Meera smiled a little at that and soon they all began getting undressed.

As they undressed Lyanna gasped; the other women tensed a little, Arya sighed. If she hadn't heard Arya's story last night, Lyanna was pretty sure she would have been revising her opinions about the woman with what she saw now.

For Arya's body, what was normally covered by her clothes, was littered with scars of varying sizes; many were clearly combat wounds. But others looked different, Meera had scars too, from hunting and fighting, very similar to many of Arya's, but that also made some of Arya's scars stand out as odd.

Especially the ones on her back that looked disturbingly like whip marks.

As if knowing where she was looking, Arya replied. "From my time...in the darkness."

Lyanna bit her lip; knowing exactly what she meant and how she hated talking about it. She wondered if the other scars that looked like signs of torture or attacks came from that time too.

But she pushed the matters from her mind as she joined the other woman in getting into the hot spring, almost instantly feeling the effects they had on her tense muscles.

She grinned; finally, despite her dim view at first, things were looking up, she had now realized her mistakes and hopefully, could correct them quickly; now she had much to look forward to.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Wild Princess**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
celticank: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yeah, it's all turning out pretty good now :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Lyanna smirked as she took aim at the target; after learning the truth about Arya and starting to finally forge a bond with Rickon, the three of them began spending more time together. Finally free of the legends about her hero, Lyanna found herself properly bonding with Arya too.

Right now all three of them were spending time working on their archery. Lyanna then fired and struck the target; she grinned as did her two companions.

"Great shot." Rickon commented.

She turned to them. "Thank you, who's next?"

Arya smiled and stepped forwards herself. Lyanna watched grinning; Arya's extra experience with the bow, by virtue of being older than her and Rickon, certainly showed.

Her aim was steadier; her stance perfect. She fired and her arrow struck the target perfectly; Lyanna knew her shot had been just a bit to the left.

"Excellent." She remarked.

Arya nodded and stepped back as Rickon took his shot; performing much as Lyanna had; still grinning they continued, happy at spending time together, bonding over their shared interests. It continued even after they stopped with their archery as they then moved on to the sparring ring. Once in the ring Arya readied herself.

"Alright, let's go...who wants to go first?"

Lyanna smirked. "I have an idea, how about Rickon and I fight you together?"

Rickon grinned at that as did Arya who nodded. "Sounds good, let's go."

So, preparing themselves; they began, soon the air was filled with the ringing and clashing of their blades.

* * *

Their sparring was interrupted however; by the arrival of Theon who seemed frantic.

"Arya, Rickon...Lyanna, quickly…"

Arya turned at once. "What's going on?"

Theon explained. "It's Meera, the baby is on it's way."

At once they hurried; not even bothering to put away their practice weapons, and rushed back to the castle. They soon joined Bran and Robb, outside the birthing chamber. Looking up Robb nodded to them as he explained.

"Sansa and Talisa are inside, helping Mother."

Nodding Arya sat down, Gendry had just arrived too, having been at the forge. Rickon and Lyanna joined them, all of them doing their best to reassure Bran who was very pale and shaking. Flinching every time Meera cried out.

' _I wish I didn't have to wait out here though…I wish I could be in there, helping her, somehow.'_ He fretted as Meera screamed again. ' _Even if it was just to lessen her pain, I'd do it; gladly.'_

He was startled out of his thoughts by Robb's voice. "Bran, you need to relax."

He jumped and turned to Robb. "Relax, how can I relax, Meera is…"

"I know but; you getting worked up won't help." Robb told him. "Mother's in there, so is Talisa and Sansa, Meera's in good hands."

Bran sighed but nodded, he had to admit Robb was right. So, with a heavy sigh he sat down, waiting for news.

Within the birthing chamber Meera grit her teeth as another wave of pain struck.

"Urgh, Gods!" She cried out as another, worse than any of the others struck.

Sansa gently squeezed her hand. "It's alright Meera, it's alright."

Talisa nodded reassuringly and told her. "Sansa's right, you're nearly there."

"It's…I…Urgh, great." Meera groaned.

Maester Luwin on the other hand, had a strange look on his face, something which told Meera it wouldn't be so simple after all.

Catelyn smiled gently and did her best to reassure Meera as she was instruction to push. Meera did so, groaning and crying in pain. Soon the sound of a new-born's cries filled the air. Meera let out a gasp, before smiling, she had done it.

Then Maester Luwin revealed. "Keep pushing Princess Meera, there is another child it seems."

"Another?" She gasped, as did the other ladies. _'I don't believe it...'_

But it was true, before long a second baby joined the first, twins. Meera could only smile, despite her exhaustion, as she noted both of them, a boy and a girl; now cleaned and nestled safely. They both had her eyes, their daughter had her facial features, but otherwise they both resembled Bran. All the same, she knew, looking at them now, that no matter what, they were only one thing to her, perfection.

Outside, hearing the cries of infants, Bran started, the others stood, then the door opened and Sansa stepped out, smiling.

"Come in, she's done it...twins Bran." She revealed.

Bran gasped. "Twins?"

"A son and a daughter."

At once he moved his wheeled chair into the room, the others right behind him. Inside he saw Meera, sitting upright, exhausted but so utterly happy, cradling their children, comfortably wrapped in blankets. As he reached the bedside, she turned to him, moving so he could see the babies.

"Meera, they...they're perfect." He whispered, gently taking his daughter in his arms.

She nodded. "Yes, I...what should we call them?"

The others all watched, smiling as they discussed that for quite a while, until finally their names were settled. With a nod from Meera, Bran announced the names.

"Eddard and Minisa."

The others all smiled warmly, knowing where those names came from, and what they meant to them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Wild Princess**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's sweet :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Lyanna couldn't help but smile as she stepped out into the courtyard in Winterfell. She was amazed by how much things had changed since she arrived at Winterfell. Her views had changed as she finally realized how mistaken she ha been. She had found herself growing closer to her good-family, and to her betrothed especially.

' _It was when I finally started to see, when I realized my mistake; how close and loving all those married here were, not only that, their love actually empowers them, keeps them as themselves.'_ She reflected. _'Now I can see that; I...Rickon and I are so close and, things seem better than ever.'_

True enough, they were close, looking forward to the upcoming wedding. But of course they were more than happy to indulge each other with their preferred activities, such as now.

"My Lady, are you ready?" Rickon greeted her with a smirk.

She smirked back and shook her head. "More than ever, let's see if your hunting skills can keep up with mine."

Rickon laughed at her challenge, eyes glinting. "Alright then, I accept your challenge, let's go."

Nodding she mounted up; they were going hunting together and of course, Lyanna was eager to show what she could to, yet also interested in Rickon's skills; not to mention her competitive spirit was awoken and so she felt maybe a challenge would make things more interesting.

' _Rickon was more than eager to agree.'_ She noted happily.

Together they left, ready to begin their hunt.

Talking together, laughing; they rode back, their kills secured.

"That was impressive." Lyanna remarked with a laugh.

Rickon smirked. "Thank you, you were very impressive too."

She returned his smirk. They had done well; their challenge had been inconclusive as they both seemed rather evenly skilled. Still smirking Rickon leaned over and, grinning herself, Lyanna indulged him gladly as they kissed.

Finally stopping and dismounting, a few servants came to help with their horses and kills. It was also at that moment Lyanna spotted her soon-to-be good mother approaching them.

"Lady Catelyn?" She queried.

Catelyn smiled warmly. "Hello you two, I see you've been busy."

Rickon nodded. "Yes mother; I'm pretty sure we can put what we've gathered to use."

It was then Catelyn's smile became a little mysterious; Lyanna couldn't help but wonder why, it was as if the woman knew something but was hiding it."

"I'm sure it will." She said. "I am sure you two will be joining us for a feast tonight."

They both nodded, Lyanna noted that Rickon shared her confusion and suspicion regarding the way Catelyn was acting. Nevertheless, they decided to wait, despite their usual impatience.

Once alone Lyanna spoke up. "We'll find out soon enough, no sense in prying."

"I suppose you are right." Rickon replied before smiling.

Lyanna stopped and saw exactly what he was looking at. She too smiled as they watched Meera working on her archery, meanwhile, Bran sat nearby in his wheeled chair. Eddard and Minisa were seated on his lap, either watching their mother, or listening to Bran who was reading to them.

It was evening time, Lyanna smiled as she and Rickon sat together at the high table. The rest of the family all sat too; all enjoying the feast. Lyanna and Rickon shared a grin as they took note of one of the things being served, fresh venison, likely from one of the deer they felled in their hunt.

Carefully observing the others, Lyanna noticed something, aside from Catelyn's mysterious smile; the only other person acting out of the ordinary was Arya. Something about her expression struck Lyanna as familiar, she'd seen it before.

' _It's...she looks just like...Meera did when, oh, surely not...'_ She thought to herself. _'It can't be that obvious, can it?'_

But it turned out it was. Sharing a glance with her mother, Arya smiled and then spoke.

"Gendry, Robb, everyone...I have some news..." She said; once all eyes were on her, she continued. "Our family is going to grow again; Maester Luwin confirmed it this morning, I am with child."

There were gasps, Catelyn's knowing smile made sense now, Arya had already told her. Everybody smiled.

"Arry, that's..." Gendry stammered, grinning like a fool. "This is wonderful."

Lyanna almost wanted to shake her head; somehow it seemed almost fitting that this would happen and in a remarkable switch; she had different thoughts and feelings this time. She felt more positive and hopeful for Arya.

Seeing Arya later with Gendry, Lyanna paused, listening.

"Arry, I still can't believe this, we're, we're going to be parents..." He was saying in wonder. "Are we…?"

Arya nodded. "Of course Gendry and remember, no matter what, son or daughter, we will teach them what they want to learn, they will be who they want to be."

Gendry grinned, Lyanna couldn't help but smile too as she noted, even pregnancy didn't change Arya, just as it hadn't changed Meera. Everything she feared now seemed so far away and foolish; she was actually happy for the change. Now she could look forward to the next major event, her and Rickon's wedding.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Wild Princess**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Rickon did his best to compose himself as he stood, gazing out the window, towards the Godswood. Today was the day, he and Lyanna would be getting married; he bit his lip, unable to deny he was getting nervous.

' _You can do this; remember what you and Lyanna have realized about each other.'_ He reminded himself. _'This will be a good day.'_

It was then he heard the knock at his door and turned; smiling as Robb, Bran and Gendry entered.

"Ah good, Rickon, you're up."

Rickon laughed. "Of course I am; so...time to get ready."

They all nodded and soon they were working on making final preparations for the wedding, including ensuring Rickon was dressed and shaved properly, Rickon rolled his eyes, insisting he was capable of doing it himself. But in the end they soon finished preparations.

"There we go." Gendry said. "All ready."

Rickon grinned. "Excellent, well, we better get going."

They all nodded in agreement and Bran spoke. "Right, to the Godswood."

So they left the room and made their way through the castle, Rickon couldn't help but smile as he walked with the others. His excitement building, even if his nervousness was doing the same. Everybody was on the way to the Godswood too and he knew, before long, it would be time.

Meanwhile, in her own chambers, Lyanna was also getting ready, aided by Catelyn, Talisa, Sansa and Arya, all were dressed up well, Arya was even in a dress, designed to accommodate her growing belly. Meera had to take care of the twins and so couldn't be present, but she'd meet them in the Godswood.

"This, this is it..." She whispered.

The others heard her however and all shared a small smile.

"Nervous?" Catelyn asked.

Lyanna bit her lip before nodding. "Yes, I...I know it's, that we're..."

Arya smiled sympathetically. "I was the same before my wedding, we all were I'm sure."

The others nodded and Lyanna managed a smile. "I...Of course."

They soon got to work and before long Lyanna was in her wedding dress, soon they were all set, Maege Mormont had arrived just the day before and was ready to walk her daughter to her new husband. She entered at that moment, exchanging some quick words with the other women before they left for the Godswood themselves.

"So, Lyanna, this is it." Her mother said with a smile.

Lyanna nodded. "Yes mother; I...I'm sorry I worried you about this, but it's turned out alright."

Embracing her daughter, Maege grinned. "That is has, my girl."

Also grinning and, her confidence and excitement being greater than her nervousness, Lyanna prepared to walk with her mother to the Godswood.

Rickon smiled as he waited, nervously, alongside Robb at the Heart Tree. He looked around at his family who were all gathered, along with the rest of Winterfell. While Robb stood by him, Talisa also stood nearby.

Sansa and mother stood at the other side, Bran was seated on his wheeled chair, Eddard and Minisa on his lap, Meera by his side on the same side as Sansa and mother. Arya and Gendry stood opposite them, both grinning, Gendry's arm around Arya's waist, hand on her belly.

It was then Lyanna arrived and Rickon grinned; she looked amazing; her grin matched his as they locked eyes. Her mother walked alongside her and he waited, ready for the wedding to begin. Beginning the ceremony, his brother spoke.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?"

Rickon smiled as Maege spoke in response. "Lyanna of the House Mormont, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, true-born and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods, who comes to claim her?"

Rickon stepped forwards, still grinning as he spoke. "Prince Rickon Stark of Winterfell, who gives her?"

"Maege of House Mormont, her mother."

Robb then asked as was tradition. "Lady Lyanna, do you take this man?"

Lyanna smiled and replied. "I take this man."

With that, they were guided to each other and, hands joined Lyanna and Rickon knelt before the Heart Tree.

Removing Lyanna's maiden's cloak he placed the Grey Stark cloak around her shoulders, smiling in response to her own, seeing a surprising soft tenderness in her eyes. Without hesitation he leaned closer, she responded at once, their lips met and they kissed, sealing their marriage.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Wild Princess**

Final chapter of my Game of Thrones story, a short epilogue to finish things off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, one more happy bit to come :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Lyanna bit her lip as she tried to help Sansa and Meera; they were doing what they could to support Arya, while Talisa and Catelyn helped Maester Luwin. Arya had gone into labour a few hours ago and had been rushed to the birthing bed. Outside, Gendry was waiting with the rest of the men, no doubt going frantic.

"Come on Arya, you're nearly there." Sansa said, trying to calm her sister.

Arya just screamed. "Argh, Gods, it..."

She screamed again; cutting her own words off. Lyanna grimaced.

"Arya, it's...it's fine..." She said. "You can do this, you're a fighter, remember."

Arya looked at her, gasping, but then managed a small smile. "Of course, urgh...Right..."

The process continued, Lyanna couldn't help but feel nervous; for a rather special reason.

Outside the chamber, Gendry paced nervously, the others all watched him, trying to calm him down.

"Gendry, relax, it will be fine." Robb told him.

Gendry bit his lip. "I...but Arya is..."

He flinched as Arya screamed again.

"It's nerve racking, I know." Bran reassured him. "But it's going to be alright, Arya will make it through this, she's a fighter."

Gendry bit his lip, glancing at the twins Bran had seated on his lap and realized he was right. He finally sat down, Robb and Rickon immediately began doing their best to calm him while Bran continued to care for the twins.

Gendry wasn't sure how much time passed; it all seemed like a haze to him; but finally he leapt to his feet again, hearing it, the cries of an infant. Still he waited, anxious, until Maester Luwin emerged.

"Come Ser Gendry, it is done." He said with a smile. "A son."

Gendry gasped and hurried through, the others just behind him. Arya was sitting upright, her face shining with sweat, but she was smiling, cradled in her arms was a blanket wrapped bundle.

"Come and meet Rickard, Gendry." She said with a grin.

Returning the grin Gendry joined her, amazed as he saw his son for the first time. The boy looked so much like him, soon the rest of the family was gathered around too, all of them overjoyed. Seeing this, Lyanna knew there was no sense delaying.

"Rickon."

"Yes?" He replied, turning to her.

She grinned and took his hand, laying it on her belly. "It'll be our turn soon."

His eyes widened, everyone in the room all grinned; Lyanna was pregnant now too. The Starks were growing once more.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
